All I Ever Wanted (Daryl Dixon Romance)
by OddRosee
Summary: The end of the world meant nothing when she had been doing everything in her power to survive, ever since she could remember. The only difference between then and now, post apocalypse, is that it's okay to shoot people in the head in order to be safe and survive. She was used to fighting for what she believed in, for what she loved. She was used to fighting her demons.


Prologue

(This part is set a few days after the Governor attacked the prison and killed Hershel.)

They weren't back.

Dread was settling in the pit f her stomach as if it was getting ready for the winter. As if it was getting ready to hibernate.

It had been a week. One whole week without her family. She should have not have let them gone. Ever since they had mentioned going on a run for more supplies she had felt as if something bad would happen to them. Voicing out her fears to them hadn't really done that much to help. They had shrugged it off and said it was because she was scared.

Of course she was scared but it wasn't because there were too many walkers out there. She was scared of never seeing her family again or worse, having to put them down herself.

Logan, Ira, and Ronny left. They had left one week ago and still hadn't returned. She had no way of knowing if they were still alive since there was no form of communication.

The tears were making their way towards her eyes; tried to anyway because it has been a long time since she had giving herself the privilege of crying and feeling sorry for herself. Nowadays she didn't have time for things such as crying, she had a job to do and she'd be damned if she didn't get it one.

"Stop worrying" her younger brother, Jack, said while pulling her into a hug. If Logan, Ira, and Ronnie didn't return, they will only have each other. She hugged back and they stayed like that for a little bit longer.

A cry right outside the house, one they had been living in since the dead decided to not stay dead, had them pulling out their weapons and going to check on what made the noise. Jack made to go first but she wouldn't have that. She went first and as quiet as possible opened the front door and made her way towards the direction the sound came from.

The cry was heard again, and this time she could tell it came from a baby. She rushed forward with her gun up and what she saw made her want to cry all over again. In the middle of the street a few feet to the left side of the house was a little kid, running away from walkers… with a baby in his arms. Recovering quickly, she aimed her gun and killed the walkers that were after the poor child. She ran towards him and when she was standing in front of him she saw that he had been bitten on the leg.

"Take her please!" the little kid said.

"You're going to be alright." She couldn't stop the words from coming in her mouth. She picked up the baby while Jack got the little kid and then they ran inside.

Once safely inside she looked over the baby and was so happy when she found not a single bite or scratch on her. She set her down on a couch and then helped Jack with the little boy. He had a small backpack on and he gave it to them.

"Please take care of her." he said and then he died. Just like that, in their arms he died. It would only be a matter of minutes before he would come back as a walker. Tears pooled in her eyes and then slide down her cheek. She wiped her eyes but it was no use, she couldn't stop crying. aJack held her but she told him to go clean the baby up. After a few moments jack left and took the baby girl with him towards the kitchen.

Slowly she lifted her gun, making sure the silencer was in place and placed it against the little kids forehead.

After a quickly prayed for him she pulled the trigger.

The door to the house opened and she raised her gun towards it ready to kill. In walked Logan, Ira, and Ronnie. They set their things down and made sure the door was closed and locked. When they saw her again they noticed the little boy. Logan held her and she cried for the poor boy.


End file.
